mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Hyperion
Basic Info Lady Hyperion's real name is Mercury Ray. She serves as the main antagonist in the third arc of the Amos family story. Hyperion is a philanthropist and manufacturing rival to Claw Amos and his company. Through much of the story, she is seen usually being spiteful or stubborn towards Claw, trying to sabotage his own company and going so far as to even attack him and his family. Hyperion is estimated at 34 by the end of the story. The only KNOWN family she has, is her daughter, Venus, who was adopted by Claw near the end of the second arc(in the main story). Her species is a black wolf. Lady Hyperion's company is highly known mainly for producing weaponry, pharmaceuticals, and even has a hand in construction and television networks. Appearance Hyperion's body is covered in coal black fur. Her inner ears, face, and the tip of her tail are all white. Her eyes are a peircing yellow, but when enraged, glow a bright, emerald green. Her primary attire is an emerald green dress, with the inner skirt being more grass green. She wears a matching set of emerald shades, which she for some reason is rarely seen without. She wears a pair of silver high heels with green straps that wrap around her calves. History Lady Hyperion was born Mercury Lucara Ray, to a middle class family in London. From a very early age, Mercury began to show off very unusual traits. To her family, she was constantly seen speaking to herself and at certain times, talking about things she couldn't have had any knowledge of, such as personal secrets her family had and the whereabouts of certain hidden objects. By time she was 11, her parents had her see everal specialists and therapists and learned that she could apparently communicate with the dead. Many people, including her parents were, skeptical, but slowly began to believe her as she began to describe many of the spirits that she could see that turned out to have personal connections with thosse she interacted with. By time she was 13, Mercury began to develop other abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. Though her family tried to discourage building on these abilities, Mercury in secret would practice in honing her newfound talents. In much more of her alone time, Mercury was able to reach farther into the afterlife and speak with her ancestors from nearly 20 generations. She learned that her powers primarily came from a man who was known as the Emerald Nightmare, a mad king from the middle ages that used powers that were rumored to come from dark magic to build his empire. Later descendants would inherit his abilities, but as the age of magic died out, they began to be used less, until they began to manifest again by chance in Mercury. Now learning of her family's deep and forgotten glory, Mercury worked to get their legacy. By the age of 16, she began to follow advice from spirits she met and exploit her abilities to earn money beside the common minimum wage jobs she'd have. She would also have spirits help her in her educational life, giving advantages in certain subjects such as math, science, and of course, history. She eventually would graduate college at the top of her class and move on to college where she continued to exploit her talents. Unfortunately, by time she got into college, Mercury would slowly lose control over her abilities. As she became stressed and exhausted in her young adult life, her ability to talk to the dead would grow beyond the point of control. A number of them would cloud her field of vision to where she was unable to see. They would all wail in her ears, making it hard for her to hear. Thankfully, through the waves of voices, she was able to speak to some ancestors that were able to help find a solution. She would soon come in contact with a woman known as Mea-Liza, a woman skilled in various magic arts. She helped Mercury develop her signature emerald shades that would help hide the spiritual plane. Beside this, she was gifted an ear ring that also muted the voices of the dead. Now with this distraction out of the way, Mercury was able to focus on her studies and continue with her life. By her third year of college, Mercury would meet Carter "Claw" Amos. The two would meet through a tutoring program where Claw was assigned to be her tutor. Over the few months, the two would develop a romantic relationship that lasted....four months. Claw would have to dropout due to being unable to keep paying tuition. Neglecting to tell her, Claw would leave college without Mercury's knowledge. The two would try and stay in contact, but would slowly drift farther apart to being strangers. After graduating, Mercury would then pursue a career in business. She continued to exploit her advice from the dead to grow her company, investing in powerful stocks, making even stronger connections with people in high places, and soon becoming one of the most powerful and wealthy women on the planet. Wanting to keep some anonymity, Mercury would take up the name, Lady Hyperion. One of the people that she would developed a strong connection with was Eva Bane, queen on the vampires. She would do business with Eva and provide support she would need in her own goals. After some years of good a successful career, Mercury's "friend." Mea-Liza would pass on a message to Mercury. This came from a dream she had about Mercury dying. Clearly not willing to part with her hard obtained power, Mercury asked how she could change this outcome. Mea-Liza would share a practice with Mercury that she herself had be using for "a while." She taught Mercury how to pass on her very spirit to a whole new vessel after her demise. She told her that her best option had to be someone that could be close to her. Someone who's connection could be unmatched as to make the bonding process much easier. That was when Mercury realized, who better than family. But, not just ANY family. But, her own daughter. Mercury would go on to have Venus. After she was born, she would plan on sending her child off to be raised in an orphanage, with people she knew would keep a close watch over her, but also blur her connection to Venus as to keep her safe. As the years continued, Claw's company would soon burst into the scene and grow to a point of rivaling Mercury. After learning of his own success, she began to put much of her efforts into toppling him by any means necessary. This would even include hiring 8 mercenaries to work as both hired guns and added security. Around this same time, Mercury would receive an invitation to spend the evening with several other individuals by a woman named Virus. Here, she developed a new powerful, though questionable connection. After some more time, Mercury would come to the house of Eva Bane with Virus. It was here, that Mercury would learn that it was because of Virus that the entire planet was changed. She made it to where sunlight was no longer fatal to vampires. Challenging Eva in demand to make Virus put the Earth back to normal. In the midst of their fight, Mercury would become fatally wounded. Relishing in her victory and Mercury's humiliation, Eva bit her in an attempt to turn her into a vampire. Before the change, Virus would take Mercury and completely change her body, and even magnifying her powers 10 fold and making her the newly reborn Anti-Vampire Hyperion. Now in a more dangerous time, Mercury went to get her child, Venus back. She now felt, it was better that she stayed in her own watch to better keep her out of danger. Beside this, she also would put much of her focus on fighting against Eva and her entire race, doing everything within her power to try and bring her down. Abilities Mercury has several mental abilities aside from speaking to the dead. *Her mainly used ability is her telekinesis. She of course lets her move objects and even people with her mind. Depending on her mental strength and concentration, she can lift objects that range from just grains of sand, to whole mountains with SOME effort. *Mercury also has telepathy. This allows her to read minds cause others to hallucinate, and even possess others. *Mercury is also psychic. With help from Mea-Liza, she's learned to see the future as far as a month. Weaknesses *Mercury's powers rely on her mental strength. If exhausted, unfocused, or even scared, she won't be able to use her powers properly. *Mercury can really only see the future when sleeping. *She can only possess a person for up to a certain time depending on their range from her body.The farthest she can hold them is up to 10 yards for one minuet. Relationships *Venus Ray- Daughter *Claw Amos- Business rival and ex boyfriend *Eva Bane- Old friend, turned enemy *Mea-Liza- Old friend and mentor Trivia *Mercury was inspired by such characters as Professor X of Marvel comics, various Bond villains, and Scrooge McDuck from Disney. *The name "Hyperion" originally comes from Greece Mythology. But, the idea to USE the name came from a Yu-Gi-Oh card of the same name. *In an alternate universe, Venus and Claw get married and have three kids, despite not having a "healthy" relationship. *In the main timeline(away from the Mobius United timeline) Venus is eventually adopted by Claw. unbeknownst to Mercury. *Originally, Venus was gonna be Claw and Mercury's child she had AFTER college. She would never tell Claw until the very end of the story when she met Venus. This idea was scrapped for a LOT of reasons. The main one was because it just seemed generally terrible and almost predictable. *There was going to be a mini-series taking place in an alternate universe where Mercury, Mea-Liza, and Eva were a team going on adventures. Gallery(more to come probably) Category:Wolves Category:Females